


Лето

by ponchippoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, what is this I don't even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лето в Эдо - особенная пора безумия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето

\- Сого, погоди, - Шинпачи упирается ему в грудь ладонями, и Сого чувствует, как подрагивают его пальцы.

Лето в Эдо жаркое и душное, воздуха не хватает, кислородное голодание плохо сказывается на мыслительных процессах. Шинпачи переворачивается на живот, встает на колени, опирается на локти и прогибает спину. Лето в Эдо влажное, но в горле у Сого пересыхает.

Он почти не видит лица Шинпачи, пока двигается, только иногда тот поворачивает голову и дышит в кулак, замотанный в край одеяла, дышит отрывисто и часто, и Сого ловит его взгляд, темный и умоляющий. Сого пытается опереться рукой о его лопатки, но ладонь скользит по мокрой спине, соскальзывает на плечи, и когда Сого перехватывает Шинпачи под грудью, тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, забрать остатки дыхания, Шинпачи поднимает голову и шепчет ему на ухо одно-единственное: "Сильнее".

Лето в Эдо - лето в аду, жара плавит мозги и сплавляет тела. Сого рывком приподнимает Шинпачи за бедра, цепляясь пальцами и ногтями за влажную кожу, пока Шинпачи подается навстречу в заходящемся бешеном ритме, пряча лицо в складках одеяла, и Сого слышит, как беспорядочные вздохи переходят в дрожащие стоны, сливающиеся в один тихий вой. Шинпачи резко прогибается один раз, второй, третий, дрожат выступающие костлявыми крыльями лопатки, и Сого упирается лбом в его затылок, кончает, кусая тонкую кожу над шейными позвонками.

Лето в Эдо иссушающее, и сил едва хватает на то, чтоб стянуть презерватив и рухнуть позади лежащего на боку Шинпачи. Испачканное одеяло комком валяется в ногах, позвякивает висящий у распахнутых створок дверей фурин. Шинпачи притворно вздыхает.

\- Опять устраивать стирку.

Сого отвешивает ему ленивый шлепок.

\- Не порть момент, - говорит он, и Шинпачи перехватывает его запястье, поворачиваясь на спину. Взгляд у него шальной, а лицо такое по-идиотски счастливое, что Сого не может удержаться и не прикусить его губу, втянув в поцелуй. Шинпачи смеется, во дворе поют цикады.

Лето в Эдо - особенная пора безумия.


End file.
